Kotlc Sleepover
by KotlcForeverandever
Summary: A KOTLC sleepover (sokeefe)
1. Ch1

**_Hi! This is my very first fanfic please don't send hate! Also maybe comment and follow me? Hope you like it! RR (the ships are hidden in the story)_**

_ It was Sophie's very first time at Biana's house and she was freaking out! She couldn't sleep and the next day she double and triple checked that she had everything. When she walked up to the leapmaster, her heart was racing and she wished she wouldn't make a fool of herself. The walked into the beam of light and got whisked away to the huge Vacker house. Biana greeted he at their giant gates._

"Sophie! Glad you could make it. We have Fitz, Keefe, Linh, and Tam inside! Come on!"

Sophie's heart leaped. Fitz? She better not make a fool of herself in front of him, or Keefe, who will tease her.

"Wait"

"What?"

"Where's Dex?"

"He'll be coming soon. Come on!"

They walked in the crystal mansion and Sophie was led by Biana to the living room. She sat on the couch and everybody talked for awhile, until Biana shouted

"Let's play spin the bottle!"

"Nooooooo"

Came the chorus of voices coming from the couches

"Oh come on. Let's play!"

Biana convinced every one to come and play, and soon they were all sitting in a circle. Biana pulled out a bottle and set it in the center of the circle of teenagers.

"Fitz you go first" Biana said

Fitz spun the bottle, and Sophie crossed her fingers, hoping it didn't land on her.

The bottle slowed down and came to a stop on...

**_Thanks for reading my first chapter of my story! Hope I didn't bore you and sorry I didn't make it long. RR!_**


	2. Ch2

-_Hi! I'm back! Thanks to IStillHopeForSophex for replying first and to BigBookBoi for also replying! Thanks! I will write a lot more if this chapter gets 6 reviews! Thanks! **Oh, and also PoptartsAndBooks :)**_

_ Sophie. The bottle landed on Sophie. She looked over at Fitz and he looked really worried. Kissing in front of all their friends? I mean she always wanted to kiss Fitz, but she was thinking in private._

_Do you want to do this? _Sophie transmitted nervously

_I will if you will. I want to make Biana happy, so I guess let's do it. _He transmitted back.

They both started leaning forward until Sophie pulled away and looked at Biana.

"There are two types of spin the bottle. One, you kiss them on the lips, and the other is kissing on the cheek. Which one is this?"

Sophie crossed her fingers, wishing for the second.

"Lips" Biana said simply

So back to the nervous leaning forward. Their mouths connected and for a solid .1 second, Sophie felt fireworks and confetti in her heart and mind.

Biana spun and it landed on Tam. They both whined for a little bit, but Keefe convinced them to kiss, and Sophie thought that lasted for about a few times longer the one she had with Fitz. Once everyone had gone at least once, and then Keefe then tapped Biana and whispered something in her ear. The whole room quieted down to the sound of Biana's loud squeal.

"Truth or Dare!"

**_Thank you for reading, and also if we get 15 reviews (the ones that actually make sense) I will make the next chapter way longer. Remember_**

**_6 reviews is good, and 15 reviews is amazing! Bye!_**


	3. Truthordare

**_Hello everyone! So for A_Very_Obsessed_Fangirl, I am making this a Sokeefe story, (her writing is amazing so you should definitely check it out your welcome!) Hello! Thank you for all of the authors for replying and special thanks to IStillHopeForSophex for replying twice! :) I am very superbly (is that a word?) sorry about my slow body! I haven't posted in SOOOOOO long! As I promised, this chapter will be longer than usual (there will be a lot of truths or dares) Thanks again, KotlcForeverandever _**

_ "Ok. Sure!" Fitz said _

_There was a sudden knock on the door. Biana shouted "I'll get it!" and sprinted to the door. "Hi Dex! Come on in! We're playing truth or dare."_

"Ok. Cool!" Dex said

_"Hey Sophie, truth or dare?" Fitz said "Dare" she said firmly. She didn't want to get into his embarrassing truths, although Keefe's were better, I mean worse. Ahh Keefe. Why is that all Sophie can think about? _

_"Ok" Fitz said "You have to kiss the person you like" _

_Sophie thought about that? She wanted to kiss Fitz, but there was a little part of her that wanted to kiss Keefe for some reason. She had always liked him a little, but now it was growing._

_"Hurry up!" Biana said, quite loudly_

_She walked over to Keefe and kissed him lightly on the lips. That little part was too much for her. _

_"Squeeeeeeeeee" Biana started freaking out "I knew it OTP OTPPPPPPP" she screamed._

_That's enough Biana. Keefe said, but he was blushing like mad but somehow, at the same time he was smiling giddily._

_"OK" Sophie shouted "Biana! Truth or dare?"_

_"Truth"_

_"Who do you like?"_

_"Umm *mutters* Dex"_

_"OMG!" Linh suddenly burst out. (Idk why I did this but Linh need a role too)_

_"Tam truth or dare"_

_"Truth"_

_"Who do you like?"_

_"Sophie_

_"What?" Everyone shouted_

_"Ok my turn" Tam said_

_"Keefe"_

_"Hmm"_

_"Truth or dare"_

_"Dare"_

_"I dare you to tell me if you liked the kiss with Sophie at all"_

**_Ok guys! My chap is done for the day! I am freaking out bc my fav author replied to my story *faints* yes the person I recommended. Well, by guys!_**


	4. 7 minutes in a closet

**Hello! I am back! So, about the sokeefe... well, I used to like sofitz, (which I am very ashamed of) but I have read too many sokeefe stories and switched over somehow. But I think it's a good thing. So back to the story. (P.S. my two favorite users are... A very obsessed fangirl and IsStillHopeForSophex.) **

**Sophie's POV**

"Well,... yes..." Keefe muttered.

"What did you say?" Biana asked

" Yes"

I actually turned the most deep red you can EVER imagine. Actually, think of the most deep red, and then double that. Yep. I'm about there.

"Ok next game everyone!" Biana shouted over the voices everyone talking

"What is it?" I asked

(Third person POV)

"7 minutes in a closetttttttt!" Biana bursted

"Noooooooooooooo" everyone except Biana moaned

"Yessssss" Biana argued

"Ok. Everyone put something that they have on them, or that represents them, in this hat." Biana passed around a hat.

"How about... Dex. You go first"

"Ok" he said. He reached in the hat and pulled out a...

"Jar of sparkles? That's Biana right?" Tam asked

"Y...Yes" Biana said timidly

"Biana. There is so many thing in the world... and you choose a JAR OF SPARKLES" Fitz asked her

"Yep" Biana said

"No wasting time then! Go in" Tam said

They walked in the closet, and after 3 or so minutes, everybody hearted a thump.

**That is for this chap folks! Oh yeah, and if you guys want Tiana, better type it in on the review! It's so easy! Push review, then type "great story! I want _iana!" (Diana or Tiana) or you can do Bam! It's Tiana, Thanks for reading! Bye! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I'm back! I was gone… too long. But now I'm here! Don't correct me in the reviews if I say Ritz. It's better than Fitz. So… I will respond to reviews. **

**MakandCheese907: Thank you for the review!**

**IStillHopeForSophex: Yay! You are honored! My spirits are lifted :):):):)**

**R (guest): No**

**Anonymous (guest): I don't really want to. I like Sokeefe. Sorry!**

**Ok! Done with the reviews! On with the story!**

"What was that?" Sophie asked?.

"I don't know. Hopefully it was just them crashing into one another." Ritz said.

"7 minutes!" Linh opened the door and saw Dex, on the wall, and he looked like he was punched in the jaw. Keefe tapped them on the shoulders nervously. Biana stopped glaring at and looked up.

"He tried to kiss me, the #%!" Biana shouted and she stepped out of the closet.

"Okay..." Keefe said with a bewildered look on his face.

"Next pair!" Biana yelled, obviously trying to change the subject of her violence.

Keefe passed the hat around to Sophie. She pulled out… A box. She opened the box, and out popped a water balloon!

"Keefe! Is this yours?" She said angrily, after being drenched.

"Guilty as charged" he said with his famous smirk. They walked into the closet and walked out with a VERY dreamy look on their faces. What happened there?

"I forgot." said Sophie when she sat down.

"Next up!" Linh said.

"Tam and… Marella? When did _she _get here?"

**End for today folks! Next is going to be what happened in both closets, by the girls' POV**

**See ya! RR! BYEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	6. Chap6

**Hello! It's me again! Who's happy to see me? *Crickets* A Very Obsessed Fangirl has replied to all of my posts, so... maybe? On a random note, Ritz Savoury Cracker: My lovely eyes are teal. Guess what? My eyes are teal. ****And did I mention My eyes are teal? Well bye! Oh... one more thing... my eyes are teal! I just wanted to write this in case I have writers block tomorrow. Ok. Now with reviews.**

**A Very Obsessed Fangirl: Thank you for reviewing. It cheers me up when you review... so maybe you can follow and you could review more? My Demanding side: ****DO IT NOW OR ELSE it's ****all up to you! :) Do it in I don't know... 10 paces (minutes)fire! (those reviews)**

**Amy Foster: Thank you so much for everything! I will try to make them longer. I need ideas!**

**You guys are spoiled. 2 updates in one day? Man you're lucky.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Biana's POV (by the way, this is only dialogue for the first part, and It goes B,D,B,D,)

"Hi Biana"

"Hi Dex"

"Before you say anything, I need to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"I like you"

"Oh... Well, I like Tam."

"Really? I heard from Linh that he likes you back."

"REA- that's nice"

"Yeah. Before we leave this enclosed area, I want to give you something."

"What is it?"

"This"

He leaned in to kiss me, but my reflexes acted faster than him.

I punched him.

The door opened.

* * *

Sophie's POV (sokeefe fluff!!!)

"Hello Sophie"

"H-hi Keefe"

"So... you like me?"

"Well… yes"

"Awesome! I have the hottest girlfriend in the universe!"

"Shh! Someone might hear you!"

"Ok sorry"

"Can I do something?"

"What is-"

I couldn't speak. Partly because Keefe was kissing me in the closet.

And.. because I was speechless.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! See ya! I'm making another book soon, called KOTLC mixup. It's where there are lots of random KOTLC things. Bye**


End file.
